Checkmate
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: She didn't think she'd ever have him in such a vulnerable position, but maybe Reiji had won from the very start. Reiji x OC oneshot. Lemony goodness. Mature Audiences only, please.


"Checkmate."

 _I think._

I braced myself for the waterfall of insults that were sure to come my way, telling me how I was a complete imbecile for calling out checkmate when in fact it wasn't, and probably something about how I was conceited for even thinking that I could beat him at chess. But that didn't happen. Instead he stood perfectly quiet, his mouth slightly agape, as he studied the board, trying to find some sort of escape, some alternative.

Finally, he looked up at me, a wry smile on his face as he rested his chin on his folded hands. "How disappointing. I was quite looking forward to punishing you."

My heart pounded.

"Congratulations on a good game. Shall I reward you with my whip?" he smirked.

It seems no matter what I did, it always ended with his whips tearing into my skin.

"Y-You said the loser has to listen to the winner, right? T-Those were the terms."

He lifted his eyebrow. "Yes."

"Um," I bit my lip nervously, "I want you to wait on me, then. For the rest of today."

He scoffed. "You'll have to be more forceful than that, if you want to play the role of a master." He stood up, walking over to me, and tipped my chair over so that it only stood on its hind legs. His face hovered just over mine. "Or have you forgotten that I'm a vampire?"

"Reiji, the chair-"

He chuckled. "Don't you see? I own you."

He was testing me. I knew he was. With the strongest voice I could muster, I spoke. "Put me down, Reiji."

"No." he said easily.

My heart began to pound and I panicked. I had to do something, or he'd never listen to me. It wouldn't be fair. I had won. I deserved this. Without thinking I slapped him, the action being the only thing I seemed able to come up with to show him I wouldn't be pushed around.

The moment my hand met his face though, I completely regretted it. His face hardly moved, and he took the slap without complaint, his hair shifting slightly into his face, his glasses knocked a bit to the side.

Oh, I'd definitely get the whip now. I opened my mouth to quickly apologize, but he cut me off with a deep chuckle, putting his hand up to his face. He put the chair down, and lowered his lips to my ear. "Very well, _Mistress_ ," he dropped down on one knee, "How may I serve you?"

I couldn't believe it. Was this actually happening? My heart began to pound even louder than before. Reiji, _my_ Reiji, on his knees? It made my stomach lurch.

"Um, I'd like some tea, please."

He smirked and got up, then left the room to fetch what I had requested. As the door closed behind him I let out a shaky breath. He had some sort of plan. I could tell. He just had that look in his eye. Maybe he'd poison my tea again. I felt like throwing up. Maybe I should've just taken the whip.

When he returned, he was carrying one of his finest teacups on a tray, lowering it to just below my chest.

"Your tea, Mistress."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. This was weird.

"T-Thank you." I took the cup with shaky hands. If I dropped it he might kill me. And I don't mean that in the figurative sense. Did he have to pick the most expensive one from his collection? He was testing me again.

I brought the cup to my lips and inhaled. It held a delicious aroma. I looked at Reiji. "It's not…poisioned, is it?"

He scoffed, that wry smile apparent on his lips. "I suppose you would have reasonable cause to ask that."

I blinked at him, but decided to drink it anyway. I thought it would be bitter, since it was his preference, but it was surprisingly sweet, with a bit of citrus. My eyes widened. "It's amazing."

"Does it please my Mistress?"

I couldn't breathe. Did he know I preferred sweeter tea? And the touch of citrus was unlike anything I'd ever tried before. Did he go out of his way to please me, just now? No. No, that couldn't be right.

"Yes," I said, putting my lips back onto the cup, "It does."

How far would he let me go? With trembling hands I finished off the tea, and held it out to him. He put the tray out in response, and collected the cup. He stood by my side, as though he were waiting for my instructions. Submissive Reiji was a strange thing to try and process, but I was sort of enjoying it.

Overcome with excitement, I got a bit ahead of myself and just blurted the first thing that came to my mind. "Reiji, compliment me."

His eyes went wide and he cocked his head to the side. "You crave my praises that much?"

I felt my cheeks go hot and I stood up. "No," I hesitated, "Nevermind. Just clean up in here. I'm going to nap." I walked away, trying to cool down my face. I reached out for the door handle, but before I could pull it open, I felt his hot breath in my ear.

"My teacup has never looked so beautiful, as when it was placed between your lips."

That only made my face go redder, and I tugged on the handle, rushing out of the room.

When I got to my room I curled up in my bed, hugging my pillow. He was actually listening to me, and obeying my orders. Ok, granted, I had only told him to do two things, but still. That was more than I would have ever dreamed of. And he hadn't even poisoned the tea.

Something was off. I couldn't let my guard down. Maybe I shouldn't ask for anything else. Maybe I'd just fall asleep until tomorrow. My stomach grumbled.

 _Ugh._

No way I'd be able to sleep now.

"Would my Mistress care to eat?"

"Reiji!" I sat up on my bed. Where had he come from?

"Oh, forgive me," he put his hand over his chest and bowed, "I did not mean to startle you."

My heart began to pound again. He looked just like a butler. This was getting really, _really_ weird. "Um. It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"What shall I do about dinner, Mistress?"

I thought a moment, before looking up at him and smiling. "You make delicious pasta."

"Very well." He made to leave.

"Reiji!" I lunged forward.

"Yes?" he said, turning around.

I bit my lip. I just didn't want him to go. "Um…" I chewed my lip, trying to think of something to say, "Will you add extra cheese? To the sauce?"

 _Stupid, so stupid._

"Of course."

He left without saying much else, so I got out of bed and decided to take a quick bath before dinner. Only, when I stepped into the bathroom, Shu was in my bathtub, seemingly asleep in the warm water. I exhaled. So much for that.

I made my way downstairs to find Reiji cooking away in the kitchen. It smelled absolutely wonderful, but I knew he wouldn't like to be interrupted. So I lazily made my way into the library. I cracked open a book, and began to skim through the various pages. As my eyes glazed over the words I began to think about how lovely Reiji's voice would sound reading to me.

Hmm…

That would be good. Maybe I could make him do that next. As he entered the room, pasta in hand, my heart began to pound. He always looked so handsome. And I was just so…

"Shall I feed it to you?" he suggested.

I was slightly taken aback by his question, since I didn't think he'd take any initiative when it came to this sort of thing. I swallowed hard. "Um. Yes." I nodded, "Yes I'd like that."

He took a seat next to me, the couch shifting under his weight. He spooned up the pasta and blew on it gently, holding it up against my face. "Open up, Mistress."

I opened my mouth, and he placed it in slowly, letting me savor the taste. It was as good as ever. He continued to feed me, until I absolutely couldn't take any more.

"I'm full, really." I giggled, wiping my face with a napkin.

"Would you care for dessert?" a smirk played on his lips, and my face went red.

"Um actually!" I stood up, picking up the book I had placed on the table. I handed it to him, "I was hoping you'd read to me."

His smirk dropped from his face and I noticed him glance at the clock. He was probably counting down the minutes until today was over. I was dreading it. He'd punish me for bossing him around. But oh well. Until then, I wanted to hear his voice.

He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Very well," he told me, taking the book and opening it up. I smiled, sitting down next to him. He looked at me.

"W-What?"

"Would you not be more comfortable lying down?"

I bit my lip. "Um, I like being next to you…" my voice got really quiet at the end. He said nothing and began reading. I let out a shaky exhale, sort of glad that he'd just let it go.

He continued to read most of the night, and his deep voice was sort of soothing me to sleep. I leaned against him, my eyes fluttering, and just as I was about to doze off, Reiji snapped the book shut. I flinched at the sudden sound, and became even more awake as the chimes of the clock struck midnight. "Oh, sorry," I said, rubbing my eyes, "I almost fell asleep."

"The day is over." He said, putting the book down on the table.

"Yes…it is."

He took off his glasses and placed them on top of the book. Did he plan on sleeping here? I stood up. "Um, well, I'll see you in the morning-"

He yanked my arm, tossing me down on the couch. "R-Reiji?"

"Your actions have been quite deplorable, _Mistress._ "

My heart pounded. The day was over. Why was he still calling me that? "I'm sorry." I quickly blurted. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Tch. Your words mean nothing to me. You made me follow orders like some sort of dog."

"You were the one who suggested the terms for the bet-"

"My my," his voice was low in my ear, "And you continue to talk back…you'll need a thorough punishment."

My mouth went dry. "W-Wait-"

He bit down on my neck, cutting off my speech. He sucked deeply, groaning as he pulled away. I trembled. I could feel heat gathering in between my legs, my head feeling dizzy. He had taken so much blood so fast. "Reiji-"

He growled. I had never heard him do that before. How hungry was he? He undid the buttons of my shirt with one hand, his other snaking up my skirt, kneading my thighs. It felt so good. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull him in for a kiss, but he tossed my hands away, pinning them over my head. "What are you doing?" he glared at me.

I blinked, rubbing my thighs together. "I…I wanted to kiss you."

He smirked, lowering his face and pressing his lips against my cheek. "Do you remember your first lesson, Mistress?"

I closed my eyes. I knew exactly where he was planning to go with this. "Patience." I breathed.

"Good girl." He kissed my lips with a brief peck. My lips burned though he had barely touched me. He sat on top of me, a smirk showing off his fangs. He pulled apart my shirt and cupped my breasts over my bra. "A lady must have patience, should she not?"

I whimpered, "Y-Yes, Reiji."

With his gloved hand he trailed down my stomach, the fabric smooth on my skin, and he squeezed my sides. I yelped. This was bad. Everywhere he touched, everywhere his fingers lingered, made my body burn. My eyes were glazed over, I could just tell. Especially from the way he was smirking. He took sadistic pleasure in making me melt. His fingers trailed along the edges of my skirt, and goosebumps shot up my spine. I gasped.

He chuckled. "Would you like me to go lower?"

I nodded warily, my eyes pleading.

He took my hand in his and bit it, chastising me. "Repeat it to me."

My hand shook in his, and because he had not taken any blood, I only felt pain. "A lady must have patience." I murmured, hopefully loud enough to please him. Apparently it did, because he called me a good girl and took my wrist again, sucking generously. I couldn't help it, I moaned loudly, my back arching slightly, warmth pooling between my thighs. If my body hadn't been hot before it most definitely was now. But I couldn't do anything. If I begged he would be upset with me, since he was insistent on this first lesson. It was one of his favorites to instill into me, because he knew it drove me mad. I think he liked to watch me lose it.

"R-Reiji-"

"Shh…" he stroked me through my underwear and I jerked, needing to feel more. He clicked his tongue. "No, no. What was lesson two?" His fingers continued their teasing strokes, and even through my underwear I knew I was probably soaking his fingers.

"A lady must," I clenched my teeth, trying my best to hold in my reactions, "A lady must be quiet and…and composed."

"Good girl." He pushed past the fabric of my underwear and inserted a single finger in me. I groaned, shutting my eyes tight and trying to bite back my pleasure. He continued to pump and then dangled his other hand in front of my face. I bit down on his glove, careful to not bite his fingers, and he pulled away, freeing his hand from his glove. He tossed it away and then shoved two fingers into my mouth. I moaned, sucking on his fingers, licking them with my tongue. "You're good at sucking," he breathed huskily, "For someone who isn't a vampire."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I nearly choked on his fingers. He pulled them away, and stopped pumping me too. I whined, but he ignored me, and brought his fingers to his mouth to lick up my juices. Watching him do so was almost more than I could take. "Reiji-"

He caught my chin in his hands, "Shh."

"Please…" I murmured.

He dragged his tongue down my neck before biting down, and he clenched my hair as he groaned against my skin. A moan escaped my lips.

He placed brief kisses down my chest before stopping at my breasts, moving my bra out of the way and sucking hard. I shrieked, this being one of my many weaknesses, and he bit me as punishment. "Repeat it to me." His voice was cold.

I couldn't focus. His mouth felt too good. "A lady…quiet…ahhh…Reijiii…"

He bit down again, and I let out the word 'composed' in a sharp scream, my hands reflexively clutching the fabric of his shirt. He chuckled darkly before getting off of me, and sitting on the opposite end of the couch. He leaned back, loosening his tie.

"Come here." He ordered. I sat up quickly, walking over to him. He nodded, and I took it as permission to sit on his lap. He brushed my hair with one hand, and with the other he stroked my thighs, his thumb drawing lazy patterns on the sensitive skin. "You look quite disheveled like this." He murmured lowly in my ear. I presumed he meant my lopsided skirt and opened shirt. "It's absolutely repulsive." He said, but he smiled and kissed me anyway.

"Undress me."

I nodded, shifting my weight slightly so I could undo his vest and button down shirt. "Tell me the third and most important lesson." He ordered, as I was undoing his belt. I glanced up at him, and continued unbuttoning his pants. "A lady must submit to her superiors."

"And who is your superior?"

I blushed, unable to look at him. "You are, Reiji." I couldn't bring my voice above a whisper.

He licked my ear. "Good girl." Without further warning, he shoved two fingers into me, pumping and hitting certain spots expertly. I gasped and mewled, feeling his bulge start to harden through his pants. He tossed me back down on the couch, and pulled down my underwear. His fingers continued to move inside of me, and he trilled them quickly, nearly making me cum. But then he stopped. I clawed at his chest. "No, no please." He flashed me a handsome grin, showing off his fangs.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes, please." I panted.

"You've been better at begging."

I think I whined. I had never been overcome with so much _need._ The desperation was consuming me, and tears began to fall from my eyes. If he didn't do something soon I thought I might just die from the torture of it all. "Reiji…please…"

He licked my tears, his eyes tinged red. "You need me?"

"You know I do." I whimpered pathetically.

"Tell me. You know what to say, _Mistress."_

He unzipped his pants and stroked me with his member. As our hot skin touched, my lips trembled. Sadistic bastard. But my heart and core were throbbing for him.

"My body…belongs to…" a moan escaped my lips as he continued to stroke me, only further intensifying my madness.

"Say it, and I'll take you." He breathed hotly into my ear. I could only shake beneath him.

"Reiji-sama…"

With one solid thrust he filled my core, making me cry out. I clung to his arms, my body jerking as he continued to pump me. I was melting all over again. He was so strong…

"Reiji," I moaned it out like he really was a god. He might as well have been, the way he made me feel, "Oh, Reiji…"

He sucked on my neck as he pumped, not using his teeth. I trembled, my body flush and hot against his. I tangled my fingers in his jet black hair, pulling him closer to me. He thrust into me deeply, making my eyes shoot open, my vision completely blurry. I screamed, begging and pleading for more. His pumps slowed somewhat, and he bit down on my neck, giving me a new but equally delicious pleasure.

He pulled away, and I could feel the hot blood dripping down my neck. He brought out his tongue and lapped it up, guiding the stray drops into his mouth.

"Oh Reiji." I shivered, and so he brought his face up to mine, kissing me deeply. I brought my tongue out and he sucked on it, nibbling it lightly with his sharp teeth. I moaned into his mouth, holding him all the tighter, my breasts pressing up against his chest. He groaned against me, and the sound alone sent me over the edge, making me jerk and shake in his arms. "Reiji, Reiji!" I chanted his name, begging him to drag it out. I wanted to feel him. To feel all of him. He released inside me, and my back arched. I inhaled sharply and his mouth was soon on my breast once again. I moaned loudly, tugging on his hair. He'd get mad at me for that, but right now I didn't care.

"Reiji, oh…fuck!" My legs tensed, then shook before becoming completely limp. He bit my bottom lip, tugging on it. It started to bleed because he was digging his fangs into the soft flesh.

"Tsk tsk. Such a sullied mouth." He looked at me with sharp eyes. "Shall I cleanse it for you?"

My breathing hitched, and my heart began to pound against my chest. He got off of me, and retrieved his glasses. "I will be needing a bath. Consider it a privilege I am asking you to do such a thing."

My chest was heaving, still panting from what had just happened. A bath? That didn't happen very often, but I guess Reiji was in a love making mood tonight. He buttoned up his shirt and I did the same, trying to make it look as though I hadn't just had mad sex.

"It seems I'll have to instill those lessons in you once more. You've failed most miserably."

My face went red. What did he expect? I couldn't keep quiet. Not when he touched me the way he did…

He leaned into me, his face hovering over mine. "Do you understand now? Even at your best you make a horrid mistress." he said, lowering his lips to my ear, "You need my pleasure don't you?"

I bit my lip, nodding my head.

"I own you." He stated, standing up fully and putting his glove back on, "Repeat it to me."

"You own me." I whispered.

He smirked. "Good girl." He patted my head, "I will spend the rest of tonight producing evidence of that statement."

I nodded, trying to make sure my legs didn't give as I stood up. I followed Reiji to his room, incredibly anxious to have him prove who truly owned who.

* * *

 **A/N: I promised more Reiji so here he is. Hope you all enjoy ^^ Don't forget to review!**


End file.
